<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forehead kisses by eclipseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951949">forehead kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok'>eclipseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Roommates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseok/pseuds/eclipseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Renjun was always so simple. </p><p>Why wouldn’t it be? Him and Donghyuck had been friends for years. They basically knew each other as well as they knew themselves. </p><p>Which is why Donghyuck didn’t understand why Renjun had started kissing his forehead when he thought Donghyuck was asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forehead kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello again!! i wrote this a few months go based off a viral reddit post that i thought was so adorable and never ended up posting it, so here it is!! (ignore the uncreative title i’m bad at them)<br/>i hope y’all enjoy!!:)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hyuck, move over! There’s a whole other side to the couch,” Renjun whined, shoving the boy to the side. </p><p>“You’re gonna make the popcorn spill everywhere, dickhead. I wanna cuddle.” Donghyuck snuggled back into his best friend’s side, ignoring the scoff he received in return. </p><p>They fell silent, apart from the crunching noises from the popcorn, as they focused on the movie they’d both seen far too many times. Donghyuck felt extremely comfortable pressed up against Renjun, the warmth radiating off of him making up for the thin t-shirt he was wearing. </p><p>As the movie started to reach the end, Donghyuck felt himself dozing off. He leaned away from Renjun, laying his head on the armrest of the couch and curling his legs up underneath him. </p><p>He let his eyes close, but did his best to stay awake and listen to the ending. He supposed he must’ve dozed off, though, because soon the tv was shut off and a blanket was draped over him. </p><p>He kept his eyes shut, letting out a sleepy sound of contentment. Renjun knew by now, since they had been best friends since they were children and roommates for a year, that he would rather sleep on the couch than have to walk back to his room. </p><p>Donghyuck would say he knew Renjun very well. Which is why he felt his world turn upside down when a kiss was pressed against his forehead. </p><p>He didn’t open his eyes. He assumed Renjun thought he was asleep. </p><p>“G’night, Hyuckie,” the older boy whispered before Donghyuck heard his footsteps fade out. </p><p>
  <em>What the everloving <strong>fuck</strong> was that?</em>
</p><p>Renjun kissed him. On his forehead. When he thought he was asleep. </p><p>Renjun, who was never one to initiate any affection. Who always shoved Donghyuck away when he attempted to kiss his cheek. </p><p>He was anything but tired now, shooting up from the couch and heading straight towards his room. He instantly called Mark, his fingers moving before he could think. </p><p>“What the fuck, Donghyuck. It’s like, two in the morning-“</p><p>“Renjun kissed me.”</p><p>“Haha… what?”</p><p>Donghyuck explained the situation to him, and after he finished, Mark just sighed. </p><p>“You called me, at two in the morning, because you’re having a gay panic over a <em>forehead kiss</em>? Hyuck, you try to kiss my forehead all the time. And my cheeks. And-“</p><p>“But it’s Renjun!” Donghyuck interrupted, wincing at the volume of his voice and praying his roommate couldn’t hear it. “It’s different.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t have an answer to that. </p><p>“I’m gonna hang up now, because I think you have a lot to think about.”</p><p>The call ended, and Donghyuck was left staring at his blank phone screen in utter confusion. He put it face down on his side table, throwing his comforter over his head in an attempt to drown out his racing thoughts.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> — </p>
</div>Everything was normal the next day - Renjun greeted Donghyuck as he emerged from his room before heading out the door to go to his first class, and Donghyuck followed a half an hour later after grabbing some food.<p>Like normal, he got home first. He threw his backpack down and flopped down on the sofa, grabbing the throw blanket that had been tossed aside during Donghyuck’s crisis the night before. </p><p>A short nap never hurted - he had another class in a few hours (curse his shitty, poorly-planned schedule), but figured he could snooze for a bit. </p><p>Except, he couldn’t. His brain wouldn’t stop <em>thinking.</em> </p><p>Renjun entered the apartment a while after Donghyuck, who had decided pretending to be asleep would help him actually fall asleep. </p><p>He didn’t realize his plan had consequences. </p><p>He felt fingers rest on the top of his head, tangling in his light brown hair and brushing it away from his eyes. He couldn’t help but let out a sigh of contentment, which he prayed Renjun didn’t hear. </p><p>“See you later, Hyuckie,” Renjun whispered before kissing the top of his head and taking his hand away. </p><p>Donghyuck wanted to grab his best friend’s hand and place it back in his hair, to pull the boy closer and hold him. </p><p>Fuck. Why did he like it so much? Why did his heart twist in his chest at the thought of it happening again?</p><p>Why did he <em>want</em> it to happen again?</p><p>Donghyuck decided from then on to fake being asleep on the couch, just to see if it continued. It was a test, nothing more. </p><p>His observations showed it only getting worse. Renjun would stay by his side for longer, spend more time playing with his hair, lay more than one kiss on his head. </p><p>Donghyuck finally snapped when Renjun kissed his nose and he thought his heart would explode if he didn’t do something. </p><p>He opened his eyes to see his best friend staring back at him, only a few inches away from his face. Renjun was frozen, his eyes blown wide and mouth hanging open. “Donghyuck, I-“</p><p>“Shut up, Jun. C‘mere,” the younger replied, shifting to make room for him on the couch. When Renjun didn’t move, Donghyuck grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was laying right beside him, their bodies basically flat against each other due to the small width of the sofa. </p><p>Renjun went to speak again, but Donghyuck quickly covered his mouth with his fingers. </p><p>“Don’t say anything. Just hold me, please?”</p><p>He let his eyes close again before he could see his best friend’s reaction, waiting for him to make a move. He feared the worst: that Renjun would stand up and leave and ignore him for a good while. </p><p>However, when Donghyuck felt an arm hesitantly curl around his hip, the tiny bit of distance between them dissipating, his fears were put to rest. </p><p>Renjun was cuddling him, without complaining, without Donghyuck having to force himself onto him. Renjun’s breath hitting his neck felt like flames across his skin, growing increasingly hotter as he laid an innocent kiss against it. </p><p>They didn’t speak, or even move. They just laid there in each other’s hold, an unspoken agreement to talk about it later floating between them. </p><p>Donghyuck must’ve fallen asleep, because when he opened his eyes again, Renjun was gone. </p><p>He sat up and stretched out his limbs, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked around. The time on his phone told him that Renjun’s last class had ended, meaning he’d be home soon. </p><p>Donghyuck rubbed his face, groaning into his hands. He didn’t think he was ready to confront whatever was going on. His common sense told him he had developed some sort of crush on his best friend, or he had had it all along and just been oblivious, which scared him shitless. </p><p>When he heard the front door being unlocked, he bolted to his room, running his hands through his hair anxiously. He had no idea what was about to happen. </p><p>Donghyuck knew there were consequences to having feelings towards a close friend, especially when said friend is also your roommate. He knew there was a possibility of their friendship being ruined. However, he also felt like if Renjun didn’t feel somewhat similar, he wouldn’t be acting the way he was. </p><p>He took a deep breath before walking back out to the main room, where Renjun was sitting on the couch playing with his phone. </p><p>“Renjunnie?” Donghyuck said hesitantly, slowly making his way towards Renjun. </p><p>“Hyuck,” Renjun sighed, standing up and tossing his phone on the couch. “I’m so, so sorry, Hyuck.”</p><p>“What are you sorry for?” Donghyuck questioned, genuinely confused. </p><p>“For kissing you? For… taking advantage of you while you were asleep? I shouldn’t have let myself do that. It was extremely inappropriate of me-“</p><p>“You’re rambling, Jun,” Donghyuck said, reaching out to grab one of Renjun’s hands. “Y’know I wasn’t ever asleep when you did that right? If I wanted you to stop, I would’ve told you.”</p><p>Renjun’s cheeks became even more flushed at Donghyuck’s words. “Oh my god, that’s even <em>worse</em>. You were really awake? Every time?”</p><p>Donghyuck nodded. “Angel, I liked it. I let you do it because I liked it. I didn’t understand it at first, since you were never one to be so affectionate... but it made me feel good, and… cared for.”</p><p>Renjun refused to meet his eyes, instead focusing on his hand that still rested in Donghyuck’s. “Of course I care about you. I…” He gulped, looking up at Donghyuck with glossy eyes. “We’re best friends.”</p><p>“Is that all you want us to be?”</p><p>Renjun looked down again, squeezing his eyes closed. “I… No. No it’s not.”</p><p>Donghyuck raised his other hand to lift Renjun’s chin up, forcing him to meet his eyes. “Same here, Junnie.”</p><p>Renjun tried to look away, look at anything else but his best friend. “You don’t have to do that.”</p><p>“Do what? Tell the truth? Hey, look at me,” Donghyuck said sternly, his heart clenching as he saw a tear leave one of the boy’s eyes. He brushed his thumb across his cheek to wipe it away, nearly cooing as he felt the boy lean into the touch. “Renjun. I really do like you. I truly, honestly do. I didn’t realize how much I liked you until you started kissing me like that.”</p><p>“Can I kiss you for real?”</p><p>Donghyuck was stunned by the boy’s sudden forwardness. “I’d be heartbroken if you didn’t, baby.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading!!! leave some kudos or comments if you liked ^__^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>